youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Edelstein
History The story of Adam Edelstein begins long before his birth, back on September 14th, 1993. Born on that day to לורנס אדלשטיין, a member of the Israeli Defence Force and מריה אדלשטיין , a stock broker, יצחק אדלשטיין was just an average Israeli boy, the youngest of thirteen. The youngest child, יצחק was often picked on by his ten older brothers and two older sisters, sometimes to the point where he would have to go to the hospital caused by injuries during one of their quarrals. After their mother died from stage four Lung Cancer, the bullying only got worse. Seeing his youngest son so gravely injured, לורנס decided to teach his young son (who was five at the time) the martial art of Krav Maga, the official martial art of the IDF. By the age of 13, he had already earned his junior grade one expert level black belt qualification, and was considered somehwat of a prodigy. A tall and fit boy, he enlisted at the age of 16, lying about his age to get in. Here, he far advanced his already quite stupendous martial arts skills. Called to duty during the Eighth Crusade in 2017, 24 year old יצחק would later rise to earn the esteemed award of the Medal of Valor after rescuing his entire troop after they were captured briefly by Catholic Invaders from Italy. However, despite his subordinates reporting his being shot repeatedly by enemy gatling guns, military paremedics discovered no signs of injury whatsoever on יצחק. Explaining that he hadn't felt a thing, doctors simply decided that he had not been shot, and was simply a stupendous soldier. Two years later, יצחק moved to the United States to live with his sister איימי (Amy), and three years after that he had his first child with his newlywed wife Alicia. איימי's name was latinized into the named Isaac Edelstein. Born on June 13, 2024, Adam Edelstein was the middle child while he grew up, having to constantly deal with both his older brother Matthew and his younger brother Gabriel. As with his two brothers, Adam was taught Krav Maga by his father from an early age, however, compared to Matthew, who had lost interest many years ago and Gabriel who was still to young to have the patience required for the art, Adam was quite superior and quite more dedicated. Along with this, the boy, with a dream of becoming an olympic gymnist was rather muscular for his age and had endurance far ahead of his years. Spending almost all of his time either training in gymnastics or training in his Martial Arts, Adam became an almost complete social outcast, and he loved it. Without the distractions of friends, Adam could do his schoolwork directly after school, leaving him more time to practice. Around his third year of Junior High, Adam took up playing the guitar. Skipping up two grades, Adam graduated at the young age of only 16 years, which was a good thing as in two months he would be going to the 2040 Summer Olympics in Busan, South Korea to represent the United States Olympic Gymnastics Team. For the next two months, after receaving imancipation so that he could be a full, legal adult, Adam trained frivolously at the United States Olympic Training Center in Colorado Springs, Colorado, before leaving on a 19 hour flight to Busan. Here, at his first olympic games, Adam recieved two gold medals and one silver for the United States, considered a prodigy in his field. However, three weeks later on the flight home from Busan, disaster struck. After the pilots were killed by the villain Deadshot in an attempt to kill the elderly Bruce Wayne on board, the plane plummeted into the North Pacific, killing almost everyone on board. Five days later, after a frivolous rescue mission throughout the crash zone, amidst a small section of the plane lied the half unconcious body of Mr. Adam Edelstein. Whilst every other person on the plane had been nearly burnt to a crisp, Adam seemed to have no damage done to him at all, other than the extreme amount of psychological damage caused by surviving a plane crash. After a quick blood test, it was confirmed-Adam Edelstein was a metahuman, with his mutated genes likely coming from his father who had survved under similarly impossible circumstances many years earlier. Hunted down by both the military and law enforcement as "U.A.E.D." (Unknown Abilities-Extremely Dangerous) Class criminals, Adam attempted to go into hiding. However, despite his father's more advanced training and superior abilities, he did not bid as well, having to sacrifice himself so that his son could live on. Colonel Lawrence Edelstein was soon executed, dropped into a lake with an anchor tied to him, struggling underwater until he died from lack of oxygen. Though Adam was eventually captured, the boy managed to use his extreme intelligence and quick thinking to escape from prison. Going to Happy Harbor, he joined Young Justice, meaning that he could no longer be considered a UAED, instead being moved to the "ASLE" (Approved Superhuman Law Enforcer) class of Metahumans. Pardoned of all crimes, he went on with the fassad of being a Young Justice member, even becoming assistant football coach for the Happy Harbor High School Greyhounds, however, deep inside he knew it was a fassad and, outisde of working with the team, has begun to act as a private vigilante roaming the streets of Happy Harbor. Powers and Abilities Powers *Invulnerability- Adam is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age or death in some other way not involving physical damage (i.e. death by lack of oxygen) is seemingly the only cause of death to Adam. *Lie Detection- Through the use of his left Red Eye, Adam can tell wheter someone is lying to him or not. Though it does not tell him what the truth is that he is looking for, it can be very useful in many situations. Abilities *Peak Human Endurance- Adam can endure more physical stress than average humans due to his extensive Olympic Training. He can hold his breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. He can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. *Peak Human Speed- Due to his extensive Olympic Training, Adam can run up to 60km/h (40 mph) with this sort of speed, Adam could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, is likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions.The user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential. *Peak Human Strength- Due to his extensive Olympic Training, Adam is capable of lifting many times his own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that Adam has the strength of 10 average men. * Peak Human Agility- Due to his extensive Olympic training, Adam's agility is of a superior standard, even among his fellow gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics.With this ability, he is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, when taking advantage of this ability, Adam is capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, Adam can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *Martial Arts Skill- Due to many years training in Krav Maga, Adam is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. He is a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways outside of purely his martial arts, however it is typically expressed through various Krav Maga combat techniques. Adam, a user of this ability is as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Peak Human Abilities Category:Advanced Martial Arts Category:Israeli Category:Male Category:Nineteen Category:Young Justice Category:Mo2damo